1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotator, and more particularly to a rotator for a head tube of a bicycle and that is easily assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional rotator (60) is mounted on a head tube of a bicycle and has a mounting bracket (61), a rotating collar (62) and a cover (63). The mounting bracket (61) is mounted securely around head tube of the bicycle and has an external surface and an inserting gap (611). The inserting gap (611) is formed in the external surface of the mounting bracket (61). The rotating collar (62) is mounted rotatably around the mounting bracket (61) and has an internal surface, an inserting gap (621) and multiple balls (64). The inserting gap (621) is formed in the internal surface of the rotating collar (62) and corresponding to the inserting gap (611) of the mounting bracket (61). The balls (64) are mounted between the mounting bracket (61) and the rotating collar (62) from inserting gaps (611, 621) to make the rotating collar (62) rotating relative to the mounting bracket (61). The cover (63) is mounted on the mounting bracket (61) and the rotating collar (62) to prevent dusty or impurities from clogging with the balls (64) between the mounting bracket (61) and the rotating collar (62).
To assemble the rotator (60), the rotating collar (62) is rotated to a position where the inserting gap (621) aligns with the inserting gap (611) in the mounting bracket (61). Then, the balls (64) are put between the mounting bracket (61) and the rotating collar (62) via the inserting gaps (611, 621) one by one. Therefore, assembling the conventional rotator (60) is inconvenient and time-consuming. Furthermore, the conventional rotator needs to put the cover (63) between the mounting bracket (61) and the rotating collar (62) to prevent dusty or impurities from clogging with the balls (64).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.